


brave.

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, just a lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: Carlos is probably the only person in the world who’s aware of Jay’s biggest fear and insecurity - some may think it’s some emotional, deep rooted fear, and yeah, while he has those, ‘emotional’ is not exactly the word Carlos would use to describe this specific fear.It’s more like understandable and incredibly endearing.





	brave.

_“Don’t cry, baby.”_

“It’s easy for _you_ to say,” Jay sniffs, wiping the stubborn ears in his eyes angrily, “You’re not the one who has to do this.”

“I literally just did it, Jay. I went first, remember?” Carlos pauses, sending an apologetic look to the nurse, who’d watching their exchange with amused eyes, “C’mon, Jay, it’s really quick. You won’t even feel it. I promise.”

“But how am I not gonna feel it? It’s a _needle_ ,” Jay protests, his voice breaking at the last word. 

Carlos sighs tiredly.

Carlos knows ****Jay likes to think of himself as fearless. He’s someone who’s got a sense of adventure - and, admittedly, he _will_ pretty much try anything once and he’s not really someone to back out from a challenge (something that’s made Evie and Carlos start working as filters whenever the gang gets together to play _Truth or Dare_ , knowing that the others would always go above and beyond with their dares to see how far they could get Jay to go.)

So, yeah, there aren’t many things in the world that can actually scare or intimidate Jay. Snakes? His dream pet. Heights? You say jump and he’ll ask how high. He’s fine with taking risks. But.

(And isn’t there always a ‘but’?)

There is one thing that can get Jay to feel… slightly unbalanced and nervous. A thing that can get similar reactions from a lot of people around the world, but no one that’s seen Jay jumping from Chad’s roof into his pool on one of their Friday night parties would ever guess had the same effect on Jay.

Well, no one but Carlos.

Carlos is very familiar with the feeling of being frightened - admittedly, most things in life scare the young anxious boy. Where Jay dives headfirst, Carlos hangs back and studies every possibility that could go wrong. What Jay doesn’t question and just wings it, Carlos has fifty doubts and counting before he makes a decision. It’s maybe one of the reasons why they work out so well - Jay helps Carlos to be more fearless and open to new experiences and accepting of letting go of his tight grip on control and his anxiety’s hand, and Carlos helps Jay on controlling his instincts a bit and maybe thinking twice before, say, jumping from a plane.

But back on the matter at hand, Carlos is probably the only person in the world who’s aware of Jay’s biggest fear and insecurity - some may think it’s some emotional, deep rooted fear, and yeah, while he has those, ‘emotional’ is not exactly the word Carlos would use to describe this specific fear.

It’s more like understandable and incredibly endearing.

Jay was afraid of needles.

The moment Jay had learned they would need to get their flu shots earlier that week, Carlos had made a point of clearing all of his schedule for that Friday so he could offer his boyfriend some moral support (and to get his own shot, of course).

Jay had been quiet the entire drive there after school had let out, and Carlos knew his boyfriend was trying to keep it together. He’d barely even changed his facial expression from dread to, well, anything else, as Carlos led him through the halls of the local hospital towards the room they’d been appointed to. As they got there, a woman that looked to be in her mid 40s smiled at them and motioned for them to sit in the cushioned chairs as they waited for her to prep their shots. Jay hadn’t moved from the chair he’d sat on until it was his turn, and Carlos had to pretty much drag the taller boy towards the hospital bed to get his shot.

That was ten minutes ago. 

“I promise, Jay, it’ll be really quick. You saw how fast it was with mine.” Carlos motioned to the red band-aid on his arm, “I didn’t even feel it!”

“Your boyfriend’s right,” The nurse said in a comforting tone, “I’ll make sure of it.” 

Jay watched the both of them with wary eyes, and Carlos tried his hardest not to ‘aw’ out loud at how _adorable_ Jay could be sometimes. 

“C’mon, Jay. You’re the bravest guy in the world, are you not?” Carlos said, “This is nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Jay sniffs.

“Nothing.” Carlos nods, reassuring. “And if I’m lying, I’ll buy you the largest milkshake at the diner when we’re done.”

The familiar glint returns to Jay’s eyes minimally, and he nods after a moment. Carlos smiles widely when the boy rolls up his sleeve and offers his arm to the nurse. When the woman approaches, Jay tenses up and turns his head to Carlos, as if to look for reassurance. 

Carlos then wonders if this is how he looks at Jay whenever his anxiety get the best of him, and his instincts kick in. Just like Jay had done many times, the curly haired boy offers him an easy smile, not breaking eye contact, and grabs his boyfriend’s tanned hand in between his, squeezing it once when from his peripheral vision he notices the woman inserting the needle in his arm and Jay closes his eyes, his whole body tensing up. 

In what felt like a second, the woman removed the needle and held the cotton to his skin, smiling at him. “There, all done!”

Jay opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise, “Really?”

“Yep!” The woman nodded, motioning for him to hold the cotton while she went to grab a band-aid for him. 

“See, I told you it was fast.” Carlos squeezed his hand, “I’m proud of you.”

Jay grinned at him, and Carlos smiled. And then, “Can we still get those milkshakes?”

Carlos and the nurse laughed, “You can even get the fries.” 

“Awesome.” Jay smiled as the older woman put the band-aid over his skin. “I didn’t even cry this time.” He said after a moment.

“Well…” Carlos scrunched up his nose, “You did a little.”

“Not when it counted.” He stated proudly. “You know why that is?”

“Growth?” Carlos offered as he helped Jay out of the bed. 

“No,” Jay shook his head, “Because I got the best boyfriend ever.” 

Carlos blushed when the older woman aw’d them, and he let Jay pull him closer to his side by the shoulders. 

“You’re a flatterer,” Carlos rolled his eyes playfully.

“Maybe,” Jay shrugs as they walk out of the room, waving bye to the nurse, “But I’m honest.”

Carlos shakes his head, chuckling a little under his breath as he wills his cheeks to cool off. 

_Yeah_. Sometimes Carlos was convinced his boyfriend was the most adorable creature in the world.

(Not that he’d ever tell the bad boy that. That was his own little secret with himself. Jay didn’t need to know that. He’d be too powerful.)

((He thinks Jay already knows, anyways.))

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble I thought I'd post <3 find me at @eviegrimhildes on tumblr!


End file.
